Mortal Kombat: Enter the Neghborhood
by Moongoose McQueen
Summary: a one shot deal that pits a certain children's tv star against the wrath of the MK fighters if ya like drop a reveiw and i cause i have more bad celeb crossovers


mortal kombat: enter the neighborhood

staring Mr. Rogers.

Round one

Mr. Rogers vs Baraka

Mr. Rogers: hello neighbor

Baraka: rrrrghhhhh

Mr. Rogers: youre an awfuly weird neighbor, but thats ok, i like you anyway

B-rak: (_more nervous now_) rrrrgghhhhh

MR: whats the matter neighbor? how about we go to the land of make beileve?

_Baraka shudders at the thought and takes the only possible way out by taking his own life with his blades_

MR: my what a sad neighbor_ (starts to sob gently)_

_after a sobbing Mr. Rogers is led away, a clean up crew comes to take Baraka's corpse away_

Crewman 1:_ after spying B-raks blades in his throat _what'da'ya think killed him?

Round two

Mr. Rogers vs Kung Lao

Mr. Rogers: hello neighbor

Kung Lao: _stare blankly at rogers_

Mr. R: whats the matter neihgbor?

Kung Lao: this is a time for action not words and though i do not wish to take your life, i must

Mr.R: hey neighbor i think i hear my friend trolley coming

Kung: _arms hat and prepares to throw it at Mr. Rogers_

Mr.R: why it's my old friend trolley, i think he wants to go to the land of make beileve

_Kung Lao lowers his hat and stares at the ground a few seconds, before slicing himself in two_

Mr. R: oh my, all of my new neighbor's seem to feel bad

_the clean up crew once again comes in to clean up_

Crewman1: _spying kung laos hat _hey hey frisbee!

Crewman 2: im up for a game

_crewman 1 tosses hat to crewman 2 who misses and is decapitated_

_shang tsung then runs over and steals crewman 2's soul_

Shang Tsung: hee hee hee

Round Three

Mr. Rogers vs Scorpion

Mr. Rogers: hello neighbor

Scorpion: silence mortal, i shall destroy you now

Mr. Rogers: you're awfully angry whats wrong?

Scorpion: ummm.. nothing now prepare to die

Mr. Rogers: oh i think somethings wrong neighbor, i think i can help you

Scorpion: (inaudible grunts)

_Scorp breaks down and starts to cry as he tells Mr. Rogers about his feud with Quan Chi_

Scorp:(_while crying_) and he he he killed my family and he he he made me hate Sub-Zero and he he he...

_Scorp is interrupted as Quan Chi appears_

Quan Chi: ha ha ha ha hee hee, now that the ninja has become a wuss i have nothing to fear i am free to leave the netherrealm and rule all

Mr. R: well helo neighbor, what is your name?

Scorp: _now in a gentle sob _thats him, thats Quan Chi

Quan Chi: who is this bafoon? he's creepy

Mr. Rogers: well Quan Chi, why did you do those awful things to Scorpion?

Quan Chi:_ nervous sounding_ i i dunno know i guess i wanted to live in a better place and he could help me out

Mr. Rogers: why not just ask him? im sure that Scorpion would help

Scorpion: yeah i would

_Quan begins to cry as round 3 draws to a close_

Crewman 1: hate to see em change

Crewman3: yeah who'da thoght Mr. Rogers was a phsychiotrist

_both crewmen shake their heads_

Round 4

Mr. Rogers vs Havik

Mr. Rogers: hello neighbor

_havik stares_

Mr.R: how are you today

_havik stares_

Mr.R: are you feelin ok?

Havik: im bored i think i'll do something chaotic

_havik then begins to beat himself to oblivion with his own mace_

Crewman1:_ loud snores_

Round 5

Mr. Rogers vs Shao Kahn

final fight

Mr.R: Hello neighbor

Shao Kahn: do you know what you are getting into fool?

_SK charges Mr.R and knocks him to the ground_

MR. R: you're an awfuly mean neighbor

Shao Kahn: you tempt death by taunting me fool

_sk beats the crap out of mr r for a really realy long time _

_Mr. Rogers risees with a ripped shirt a black eye and other injuries_

Mr.R: oh so thats how it's gonna be

_sk stares_

Mr.R: it's a beautiful day to kick your ass

_mr r uses an unseen amount of kung-fu on shao kahn_

Mr.R: say hello to trolley bicth

_trolley comes speeding toward SK and runs straight through his heart, pulling it out on the other side_

Anouncer: Mr. Rogers wins! fatality


End file.
